


Kamen Rider Swan (Art)

by FrankenSpine



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, by yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: "Kamen Rider Swan" drawing for Kaden (Koverstreet). Hope you like it, Kaden :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaden (Koverstreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/gifts).




	2. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sketch but I wanted to know what you thought before I outlined/colored it.

I don't know if this is what you had in mind but I love it :) 


	3. Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sketch. Will change if needed.


	4. Regina (finished)




	5. Mulan (finished)




End file.
